Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information in a wireless network, including maintaining throughput in a link by determining if detection of a possible restricted signal is correct or a false positive.
Related Art
Wireless communication is an increasingly popular technology for communicating information between electronic devices. In particular, these electronic devices may include networking subsystem that implement a network interface for a wireless local area network such as: a wireless network described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, Bluetooth® (from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless network.
However, the performance during wireless communication among electronic devices can vary significantly over time. For example, many wireless networks are allowed to use restricted bands of frequencies that, in principle, are dual use. In the alternate restricted use case, the restricted bands of frequencies can be used by the government for military purposes or for weather forecasting. Consequently, electronic devices that use restricted bands of frequencies are typically required to scan for signals associated with the alternate restricted use case, such as radar signals. If an electronic device detects such signals, the electronic device is usually required to quickly cease using the restricted band of frequencies.
In practice, if an electronic device detects unknown wireless signals in a restricted band of frequencies, the electronic device often does not have sufficient time to confirm that the unknown wireless signals are associated with the alternate restricted use case. Moreover, when the electronic device ceases using the restricted band of frequencies, the electronic device may transfer communication to a more crowded band of frequencies. Communication in the crowded band of frequencies is often slower, which degrades the user experience.